Johnlock unlocked
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: John discovers what Johnlock is, and he starts to like it... maybe a little bit too much! Johnlock. Smut


"Yes! I have 3,000 views for my blog, and that's just for today. I can't wait to show Sherlock that 320 types of tobacco isn't his life, this is." John shouted to him while scanning the page of his blog. He'd also been very proud of his blog and he believed even Sherlock liked it, somewhere deep down, VERY deep down. John proudly scrolled down his page until something caught his eye. There was a small conversation between two of his daily blog readers in the comment section...

**_This blog is the best, I swear I couldn't live without it! - Chloe_**

**_Yeah, I wonder if they read our fan fiction - Zack_**

**_OMG, I just wrote a new one yesterday, Johnlock by the way. I'll send you the link – Chloe_**

**_Great thanks! I wonder if the pair have ever heard of Johnlock, if not they're in for a treat –Zack_**

Johnlock, what the fuck was Johnlock? The conversation soon trailed onto different things so John stopped reading and sat and thought instead. Come to think of it, John remembered hearing something about Johnlock a few weeks back on an investigation, but it was only mentioned in a messy conversation between two teenagers John had to interview later on. The doctor could feel his curiosity get the better of him as he opened a new tab and typed in Fan fiction. At least John knew what fan-fiction was, it was when people with no lives decide to write stories about their favourite films and TV shows, so stupid. John's curiosity took a break as his pocket began to vibrate. "Yes hello" he mumbled to phone. It was Sherlock. "No, I just did the shopping for you yesterday!" John's voice became louder. "Sherlock I don't care where you are, or what you're doing there just get back before Mrs Hudson starts to worry. You've been away for 3 days now!" John's voice softened. As Sherlock talked on the other side of the phone John's gaze travelled back over to the laptop where he was desperate to finish his little investigation, oh god, he's was turning into Sherlock.

The phone call ended bluntly after John shouted at the detective to get his arse back soon and then hung up. "For God's sake that man needs to grow up!" John mumbled before collapsing into the chair in front of the laptop. His fingers were aching to get back on the keyboard. Right where was he? Oh yes, on the fan fiction website. John anxiously typed in 'Johnlock' into the search bar and pressed go. Immediately, endless stories appeared on the screen, all related to the term 'Johnlock'. John leaned forward in his chair full of excitement, what did Johnlock mean? The first story that came up had a small description; **_John knew his feelings for Sherlock were beyond friendship, but did he know how Sherlock felt about him? _**John blinked in shock, he eyes were then drawn to the bottom of the description that said, **_Warning; smut_**. John almost fell out of his chair as he came to the realisation that Johnlock meant Sherlock and John, as a couple. His face screwed up at the thought. Nevertheless, there was no reason why he shouldn't read these stories; after all he was in it.

John had only been reading the story for 3 minutes and he was already into it; his eyes didn't leave the screen once not even when the phone rang downstairs or when one of the plates on the kitchen table managed it find its way on the floor, leaving a mess. This was bad, really bad. John was enjoying a story that was all about him and Sherlock, together. Suddenly, John's eyes widened as he let out a dry cough which made him lick his lips. The doctor jerked his head up and looked around to see if Mrs Hudson was near then he brought his attention back to the screen. John mined the next few lines of the story until he found himself reading out loud, "Sherlock's hand made its way down John's back and into his trousers. John let out a moan that echoed through the flat. Sherlock's hand then moved along the top of John's pants until he came to the front. The detective grabbed John's hardening erection..." John stopped reading out loud and froze still. Then he slowly moved his eyes down to his pants where he really did have an erection. Shit, this was bad John was being aroused by a smutty scene in a fan fiction story. John pushed down the laptop screen so that the story was out of sight, now what was he going to do about his erection. He certainly wouldn't masturbate over a story that involved Sherlock, but he couldn't just leave himself in this state. John tried to stand up but his throbbing erection was too painful, so he decided to crawl. The doctor got on this hands and knees, slowly making his way to the bathroom until he heard the sound that he was dreading; Sherlock's voice.

"John, John Watson I'm home! You don't have to miss me anymore!" Sherlock shouted while happily skipping up the stairs. Then the detective froze in the doorway because John was on his hands and knees right in the middle of the room. "Umm am I interrupting something?" Sherlock started to giggle as he looked over his friend on the floor. John still hadn't said anything, neither was he planning to, he just carried on crawling towards the bathroom. "John what are you doing?" Sherlock walked over to the doctor to help him up but John tried to send him away. The detective just shrugged his shoulders then made his way over to the laptop. Shit. "Well, suit yourself I was just going to help you get up. Right well back to work then" Sherlock preached while opening the laptop. John tried to turn around and stop him but it was too late. Sherlock's jaw dropped as he read where John left off. "Sherlock stop reading it! That's my laptop remember!" the doctor soon collapsed on the floor in pain, shouting took him to his climax. Sherlock moved his eyes over John assessing his state, his eyes widened at the sight of his massive erection. "John, have you been aroused by this story of us?" Sherlock left his chair and soon joined John on the floor, looking into his eyes. The doctor felt himself flush violently, turning his skin into a shade of deep red.

Sherlock leant closer into John's face and whispered "Your state is making me horny John" then his hand reached down and wrapped itself around John's erection. "Sherlock, what are you doi..." John's voice trailed off as he soon started to moan. The detective smiled smugly "Do you like that John?" Sherlock circled his thumb around John's head making the doctor moan even louder. Then John felt something press against his leg, Sherlock was hard too. "oh, you think you can play with me?" John giggled into Sherlock's ear as he reached for his erection. The detective let out a moan that echoed through the flat, shit, it was starting to sound like the fan fiction story. "You've been a very bad boy while I've been away haven't you!" Sherlock groaned into John's ear. It wasn't long until they reached a rhythm of moaning and hip thrusting. "I'm coming Sherlock" John panted. Then in no time at all Sherlock collapsed on John, exhausted and finished, decorated in their white salty liquids. "Sherlock" John whispered in the detective's ear . "Yeah" Sherlock replied nibbling at the doctor's neck. John let out a smile "You really are a pric".


End file.
